The Lord of T H O T S L A Y I N G
|-|The Original/Animated Avatar= |-|Modern Incarnation/Casual Avatar= |-|Maximum Power/Peak T H O T O B L I T E R A T I O N= Summary The Lord of T H O T S L A Y I N G is the long-lost relative of of a far less worthy being that goes by the same title. Although he looks humanoid, through the use of the T H O T C R U S H I N G Glare technique throughout the years, he has transcended to another plane of existence entirely, one where T H O T S and beta males cannot possibly touch him. He is the greatest user of such a technique in all 555 trillion years of it's existence, so much so that T H O T S merely cease when he comes upon them. Powers and Stats Tier: Unkillably Memetic Name: Begonimus Thotim Origin: Somewhere, probably Gender: The opposite gender of a T H O T Age: Unknown, at least 200,000 years (As old as the concept of T H O T S, who should have come into existence around the same time as Homo sapiens), likely far older Classification: Ultimate Alpha, Lord of T H O T S L A Y E R S, Chief of the T H O T Patrol Powers and Abilities: T H O T S L A Y E R Physical Characteristics, Durability Negation (In the case of his target being a T H O T), Reality/Law Manipulation (He decides on whether or not someone is T H O T), Void Manipulation (Can erase T H O T S eternally), Concept Manipulation (He can erase the very concept of T H O T S, but wished for the putrid beings to suffer first), Immortality [Type 8 and 9 (He exists in a plane where T H O T S cannot touch him. Also, as long as the concept of T H O T S exists, he will always remain.), Martial Arts Mastery (Has mastered the Fisting of the North T H O T style), Regeneration (True-Alpha) Attack Potency: Unkillably Memetic (Thanks to his complete mastery of T H O T C R U S H I N G Glare, any and all T H O T S he encounters are already begone'd) Speed: At least Internet, likely far higher (Anywhere T H O T S are presents, he and the T H O T Patrol will never be far behind) Lifting Strength: Class Lol, does he even need this? Striking Strength: Unknown (He does not need physical strikes to obliterate any being of T H O T allegiance) Durability: At least Unkillably Memetic (As long as T H O T S exist, he can never truly be harmed, as he will always be needed to eradicate them) Stamina: Infinite (Has been tirelessly working to eradicate T H O T S since the beggining of time) Range: Everywhere where there are T H O T S Standard Equipment: A massive fuck-off shotgun Intelligence Nigh-Omniscient (Knows and sees all T H O T S in the world, and plans each of their obliterations) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Thot slayer Category:Durability Negation Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Manipulation Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fist Of The North Star Category:Sorta Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Memes Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Don't take it seriously